Sleeping with the Enemy
by LaSkepticalWriter
Summary: Snowstorms are trecherous, but would you rather be stuck with a dangerous enemy or brave the extremes?


The snowflakes came down in torrents, there were sheets of the white, fluffy snow and it was beautiful, but there was so much

The snowflakes came down in torrents, there were sheets of the white, fluffy snow and it was beautiful, but there was so much more to the wonder of nature wasn't there? There's always that greater force that controls things. Most humans would say it's god, other's say it's another sort of deity, but there are still those realists that realize that those beings, some humans, might be brave enough to realize that mutants can control such a phenomenon. The mutant gene is something of a phenomenon itself, though some humans would look on it as something much worse, something foul. That was the way the world worked, and there were those who realized that and worked against it, in whatever way they could, and there were those who realized it, but worked for the better of everything… Then again, there were still those who could deny it all. The world was always diverse… Like the snowflakes, no two people were exactly alike, though there is that saying that opposites attract, is that true?

In normal cases the saying opposites attract can be something one can apply, but certain things are just wrong, in the point of view in some. Killing was wrong, stealing was wrong, and there were so many, if you had that black and white point of view. Kitty had been one that had seen things black and white, though there were those who realized that some areas were considered gray. Some members of the X men could realize such things, but those who never did…. Well, they tend to be associated with the Brotherhood don't they? Snow is white, but does that mean it's a good thing? Really the phrase black and white is something that refers to good and bad, but isn't the real decision of what's good and bad up to the eye of the beholder? I suppose not if society forces decisions upon someone…

John's thoughts wound around worse than the raging snowflakes falling from the sky. He couldn't even decide upon one thought for a minute amount of time. He just couldn't! His thoughts were swarming. He didn't even know why. It had been years since Alcatraz. John had barely survived and he was left to his own. Everything was just fucked! John felt both betrayed and as if they had wanted to screw him over! He had lain there unconscious, and he could have died, but Logan had saved them all. That smug son of a bitch had ruined everything, but then again, everything had gone wrong with everything. The damned X men was what it all boiled down to. IN John's mind he could see himself killing every single one of the X Men, but then again he was lying to himself. He hadn't killed anyone in years. He had gone back to quiet life, though he wasn't happy about it. John had gone back to being just John, instead of Pyro, which was who he really was. He missed it all, but he couldn't take the risk, he had learned so much, yet so little.

The sky was steadily showering down even more snow and John was really assuming that things might be shut down tomorrow. They had already had over twelve inches of snow and he could see the accumulation of everything. The roads were horrible and everything was covered in that white material, which shone almost radiantly in the light. It was obvious that it was going to get worse, and that wasn't only because the news had been saying it, but the sky showed no sign of letting down. IT was coming down in torrents and it wasn't letting up, not that anyone could see, anyway. Thoughts of snow brought thoughts of other things. It seemed inevitable. John couldn't think of one without the other… what was he thinking about? It wasn't Alcatraz, though that had been an equally hard sort of even in his life. No, John was thinking about things before Alkali Lake. John held regrets as well as others, but his stemmed further than just one major thing, John felt bad for his actions, yes, not for leaving or anything, but for leaving without explanations and for abandoning her.

John could still imagine how she felt in his arms from time to time; he could still remember her voice when she spoke to him. Hell, he could still remember the way she had cuddled up next to him while they'd talk or watch television, she really did fit her name. Kitty…He didn't deserve her, though. He didn't and he knew that. He had ruined anything he had going for him when he'd left Xavier's, but John didn't regret a thing. He knew he was in the right in some way, shape, or form. He wasn't going to deny that maybe they had done the wrong things and gone about a few things wrong, but he didn't regret a damned thing. He had done what he thought he should do, but he still couldn't help but dwell on it, maybe that meant that he wasn't as okay as he tried to convince himself? Either way, John was a regular citizen now, though he was far from it. He still carried a lighter around everywhere, he still was the rebel (though he didn't have his cause at the front of his life at the moment), and he was still Pyro deep down.

Pyro wasn't just a codename to John. Pyro was who he had become and whom he would always be if he weren't being tamed. He liked the feeling that being Pyro gave him. The untamed fury and passion, the heat, the intensity, the greatness of it all… He had truly been a god among insects at one point, and now… he was living as other humans, he was cut off from everything. He was behaving, and for what? He was behaving so he could live, and maybe later he could rejoin the brotherhood, if it formed again! He didn't have any guarantees and it killed him. It made him bitterer than anything else could have. He did watch though. He watched every news broadcast and kept an eye out, but nothing. No one had contacted him. The prodigy of Magneto no longer existed, really. Magneto had failed more than himself, he had failed Mystique and Pyro, and John didn't like failing by any means. It made him more of an ass than he had ever been and John realized it, but he didn't need to change. He couldn't fight anymore, so there was no reason to live for him…

The only things John had going for him were his flat, his job, and his mutation. The latter of the three items was hidden. He hated stifling himself! He hated being restrained, he hated being caged, and that's all he was anymore. He was a caged animal, but it was for his own self-preservation. The others had to have done the same, but all John could think about were what he had once been, how everything had been and it just got to him, it got him badly! The sound of his doorbell chiming brought John from his thoughts and he blinked from his seated position on the couch. Who would be at his door at this hour?

The clock said twelve forty-five, and it was indeed late, but there was so much more to this night than anyone could have thought….

The roads were horrible. Everything looked terrible out in the storm, hell, if it weren't for Storm being gone she; Kitty knew things would have been a bit better. She really shouldn't have driven in it, but she had to. The young woman hadn't been at home when things had started. She had been visiting her parents in Illinois, though things had turned out greatly from there. She had gotten her car stuck on the side of the road. She couldn't get snowed in, so she didn't need to worry, but this was just dangerous. She needed to call someone and let him or her know she was fine, but her cell wasn't going to work in this storm, especially outside.

Bravely, Kitty had left her car on the side of the road, though she could see houses on each side of her, and ventured out into the blistering snow. The thing that was bad, though, was that it was beginning to hail. It was turning into a full-blown ice storm and Kitty wasn't sure if she was going to get home in time. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do. Her instincts told her to find shelter, and she wasn't about to not trust herself. Grabbing her duffle, just in case, after she'd removed her keys from the ignition and wrapped her coat and blanket, which she had been smart enough to wrap over herself earlier, Kitty phased through her driver's side door and felt the cold hit her, as well as the flakes of snow and ice. Yeah, she had to get out of this. She didn't know where to go, so she went to the first place that she saw a light on, well, it was either a light or a television. Either way, Kitty had to get out of this and she needed to use someone's telephone. Hopefully she had found the right place for some help….

Though, luck wasn't on her side!

John had gone to the door, and both of their eyes widened when they saw one another. Kitty's eyes widened with complete surprise, and John's with something akin to curiosity, surprise, anger, and want at the same time. He was able to gain control of himself as he shot the woman on the other side of his door a glare and moved to shut the door. Kitty's leg shot out and she kept the door from going anywhere with a huff.

"Damn it, what the fuck do you want?"

"I see you haven't changed any… I need to use a phone. Can I just use your phone really quick and I'll leave you alone?"

Kitty shivered as a rather big gust of snow and wind hit her. The flakes were melting in her dark hair. It had gotten darker since he had last seen her, and it was different. Her hair was silky and had curls; yes it seemed to be straight in places too. He had to shake off the curiosity as he shot her another glare.

"Can't you go to another goddamned house?"

"They're all dark! This is the only one that seemed like anyone was here!"

Kitty was getting a bit upset. He could at least let her use the phone, but then again this was Pyro that she was talking about. She shouldn't have expected much. Her thoughts surrounded how he'd changed. His face was a bit more filled out and he had some stubble upon his chin. Overall he looked better, he wasn't wearing clunky combat boots, though he was at his own home. He seemed as if he had grown, but he still hadn't changed much at all. That was the thing that disappointed Kitty. John's face soured quite a bit and she could see the lines from him thinking for the moment. Jesus, why did it take that much thought? It wouldn't even be that much trouble! John's sigh was heard before Kitty looked up to his face. He still looked as sour as ever before he moved out from the way and gestured for her to come in.

"Use the phone quickly and then you're ass is out of here!"

He told her gruffly. Kitty nodded understandingly, and sent him a very small appreciative smile as she came in and peered around. She shot him a questioning look and he grumbled.

"The phone is by the couch. Don't get anything wet, damn it."

"I see you haven't changed much."

Kitty muttered as she found her way into his living area and eyed the television for a moment, which was showing more news on the weather front. She could tell they were in for hell and she had to get to the institute. Picking up the phone as John sat down, Kitty stood and dialed the familiar number quickly before holding it to her ear. The sound of ringing was heard. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten….

"Hello?"

Kitty heard the voice of a teenager on the other line and she didn't recognize it yet. Rubbing her forehead, Kitty sighed as she moved the furthest she could get from John.

"Hi, this is Kitty Pryde, are one of the professors around?"

"OH, hi Miss Pryde, it's Laurie. Hold on and I can grab someone for you."

Kitty smiled and nodded, though the girl couldn't see her. She eyed the window, seeing the snow coming down more furiously. Footsteps could be heard on the other end of the phone before Kitty heard a voice. Though, John wished he could hear what the other person was saying. He'd rather be able to hear what Kitty was talking about. She could probably get him into trouble and he couldn't have that, even if he hadn't done anything in so long, plus, John was just a fucking nibshit!

"Kitty, where the hell are you?"

It was Logan, and Kitty smiled as she shook her head a bit.

"I got caught in the big snow storm. I can't see anything and I don't know how the hell I'm getting home."

John sneered at her. He'd rather eat dirt than have her remain there with him for long, but then again… There were benefits of it too. He could already tell that she could probably keep away from him just as well as she ever could, though. Logan's cough was heard on the other end of the phone, which drew Kitty's eyes from her current companion and down to her feet and then the floor.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm not far, but I don't think I can get further in my car."

"Whose phone are ya on?"

Kitty blanched and looked at John for a moment nibbling her bottom lip. She didn't think she wanted to worry Logan. She couldn't do that. Sighing, Kitty rubbed her head. She was about to stretch the truth and she hated it.

"I had to park my car and I found the only house on the block I'm stuck at with lights on."

"Lucky you… I don't know when the snow is going to let up. I can't really send anyone after you or anything…. Do you think you can get a place to stay?"

Kitty groaned and looked out the window as she bit onto her fingernail for a moment.

"I'll figure something out."

"You better keep safe, kiddo, if you have any huge problems you know the number. Hell, you're going to be fine. You can take care of yourself."

Kitty heard the confidence in his voice and smiled a bit as she allowed her unused hand to drop to her side and fiddle with her jeans.

"I sure hope you're right. I'll get back as soon as I can. Bye."

She heard him say bye back before she hung up and put the phone down, though by then she caught John's look. He hadn't heard Logan, but he got the basic gist of the conversation. He wasn't going to let her stay with him. He'd rather rip h is skin of for something. There was no way he was going to let a fucking X man stay at his house, even if it was dangerous outside!

"You're not staying here."

John said brashly, with a conceited frankness. Kitty frowned at him and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want to. Thanks for letting me use your phone. I'm out of your hair now."

Kitty said with a curt wave before she begun to head towards the door. John was surprised. She had always been so optimistic back when he had gone to school with her. What the fuck had changed with her, other than the obvious? She wasn't the sweet person anymore? How could that change? Either way, John was smacking himself on the inside for following after her and trying to stop her, though he didn't get the chance. The thing that stopped them both was the flickering of electricity and the sound of several booms and cracks. Kitty jumped a bit, though John did too. Everything was covered in a gloomy blackness, though the streams of white snowflakes didn't stop. That was the only thing that could really be seen.

John reached into his pocket and grabbed his lighter, pulling it out and lighting it with a small flick of his thumb. The flame flickered with life and lit things rather nicely and grew taller in John's hand as he eyed Kitty, who looked pale even in the firelight.

"Power's out."

Kitty said barely above a whisper as she shook her head a bit and moved towards the door. John's flame grew and he cleared his throat.

"The power is probably out everywhere. I'm an asshole, but I'm not going to make you go out in that…"

John was already regretting the words, though it wasn't a lot better in his home. She was tempted to tell him no, but she needed it. It was gold outside and Kitty knew this storm could last for a good bit.

"I had different terms for what you are, but thanks. I needed a place to stay."

"Just don't sic the damn X men on me after the fucking storm dies, got it?"

"Got it, John."

Kitty said wearily. The name irked him, but it sounded good on her lips; it was his name. She had grown, but so had he. They both looked much better, and more mature… there were just something about them both and each of them felt it. Being there with one another was hard for both of them, and it didn't make things better that John was a dickhead.

"Go ahead and have a seat, I have a feeling you'll be here for a good amount of time. I'm going to grab some fucking candles."

Kitty rolled her eyes a bit at his attitude and made her way back to the sofa, phasing through a table when she realize it was there before she plopped down and pulled the blanket she had been wearing closer to her body. She could hear John moving around and faintly see the light from his flame. She was freezing and she really hated that feeling. Though, she didn't have long to stew about everything because John had re-entered the room while lighting several candles. He sat them around randomly, which spread the light, and Kitty caught sight of a fireplace. What the hell? It was crappy, but still… How had he managed this place? John was spreading the fire and he had started one in the grate easily, though Kitty's stupefied look caught his attention and he smirked.

"I've got a job, and I've got a good one at that. Shut your mouth before you choke on something."

Kitty blushed a bit and popped her mouth shut quickly before she looked at the window avoiding him. It was a bit hard to do while she was in his home and everything, though. He seemed to want the attention, though. For some reason having her around boosted him a bit and he felt like he had when they were teenagers. Many things were different from then, though.

"Better move closer to the fire so you can heat up a bit."

Was that concern? Kitty didn't want to know, but she did get off of the couch and sit on the floor in front of the fire, staring at it quietly. John didn't need to sit that close, he wasn't cold for the moment, and his body temperature was higher anyway. He seated himself on the couch, watching her quietly. There were many raw emotions running through him at the moment and he just wanted to scream at her and he wanted her to scream back. He wanted something that he couldn't have, and it was something he'd never have. He couldn't have Kitty. Kitty wasn't sure what she wanted. The woman had just gone through a break up not too long ago, though she didn't think it mattered. She hadn't really been dating much. Not in a long while…

Things like that didn't matter, though, they weren't ever going to be together and Kitty didn't want him. He wanted her, though he wouldn't admit it. Hell, there was tension in the air and they both knew what they wanted, but it wasn't possible. There were too many differences and they didn't know one another anymore, and they never would…

"So, where do you work?"

"None of your damned business. You'll just use it against me, I know it."

Kitty sighed and furrowed her brow as she gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"I was making small talk! I could care less, but I figure we'll be here a while and there's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm going to sleep anywhere near you."

John just grinned. There was something sexy about it, but perverted at the same time and Kitty just growled at him. It only made him smirk. He was amused!

"Aw, Kitten, I'm flattered, but you're not my type anymore, and I don't think I want you unless you're begging."

"If you say anything else I deem inappropriate I'll knock out."

She was completely serious. He was pissing her off. She wanted to beat him already as it was, and she knew she wouldn't. He just smirked even wider as the flames upon the candles and even the fire in the grate flickered.

"Aw, Kitten, I'm hurt."

"John, don't push me. You're just pushing things and it's not helping."

They could both see the snow growing higher and it was something to worry about. Kitty was fed up and she just turned to the fire, ignoring John as best she could, but he had to push it further. He knew he did, even if it was just to be a dick. He moved from the couch and plopped down next to her, as close as he could get while eyeing the fire.

"John…"

Kitty's tone was warning as she eyed him. Her blanket was still damp and he could tell just by sitting there. He grabbed it from her and shook it out before throwing it on the couch. Kitty went to speak and John shushed her.

"Kitten, shut the fuck up for once. Are you cold?"

Mean followed by nice? He didn't make any sense, and he knew it was throwing her off. Kitty was cold, yes, and he could see it. She just nodded and he got up grabbing one of his blankets before sitting back down. He grasped her shoulder and felt her damp clothing.

"That duffle you've got, do you have a change of clothes? You aren't going to want to stay in that wet shit and you're not staying in the wet shit if you want to sit on my couch."

Kitty just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Left the clothes in my car. I'm fine.

"The hell if you are. You aren't going to want to be on the floor all fucking night and you know if you stay in the damn wet clothes you're going to end up sick."

"Why would you care?"

John glared at her and moved his face close to her's, speaking lowly.

"I don't, but I don't want you spreading germs to me."

"Whatever, what the hell do you expect me to do, John? I'm not running around without clothes, as much as you wish I would."

John just smirked and shook his head. She could eat those words. He knew he could make her eat those words and he wanted to. Moving closer to the small woman, John smirked as his tongue traced over his lips. She wasn't sure what the hell he was doing and she began to scoot away, though his hand shot out and he held her in place. Their eyes met and his were passionate. They were filled with raw hunger and untamed fury. Kitty couldn't move at that moment. Her own eyes were filled with curiosity and something else… Neither of them recognized anything at that moment. The past and everything around them ceased to exist.

Somehow it had only become the two of them. The hungry desire filled the whole room and their gazes couldn't be broken. John was the first to move, and he was aggressive. He would be the one in control and he made that obvious as his lips attached themselves to her own and he darted his tongue at her lips, prying them apart. She only resisted a bit before her body went a bit limp and she began to respond. Her body was betraying her, as his tongue skillfully searched every crevice of her mouth. If she had been standing her knees would begin to feel weak, but he was holding her up and they were both sitting on the floor. It was odd how everything had changed so quickly and Kitty didn't understand it. She wasn't sure she knew what was going on, and before she could really realize anything, she phased through him and glared.

"Don't do that!"

She spat at him, though she was on the verge of some sort of breakdown. He couldn't just kiss her like that. He didn't have a right! He knew as much, but he couldn't have helped himself and she had kissed him back. That moment changed something in John, but not really, it was internal. He realized that Kitty still might have has some sort of physical attraction to him, though he doubted it was more. Hell, both of them were confused, but John wasn't showing it. He smirked and stood up before exiting the room without a comment, though his lighter's lid was being flicked open and closed as he left. Kitty wasn't sure what the hell he was doing and it wasn't helping anything. She was still cold and she knew she couldn't leave despite what she wanted. She couldn't venture out into that storm, though at the moment she was thinking that might be better than staying here with John.

The sound of his footsteps interrupted Kitty's thoughts and she turned towards him automatically ready to either attack of phase, but there was no need. John had grabbed a pair of his sweatpants, a wife-beater, and a hoodie. Wow, was he being nice? HE threw them at Kitty, though it looked more like a toss, and Kitty blinked.

"Get out of the damn wet clothes."

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Who said you could use my bathroom?"

Kitty blanched and sent a glare at him. She wasn't changing anywhere but in a bathroom or somewhere that she could shut and/or lock a door. Her free hand went to her hip and she sent him a rather nice commanding eye.

"Jesus fucking H Christ, you look like a teacher. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

John hated the fact that he had told her, he was looking forward to finding some amusement out of her being there, though he was sure he'd still find it. Hell, he knew he couldn't throw her out his flat; he wasn't that bad at the moment, though he had been. There was just something about Kitty. John found himself moving after she had left the room and rummaging through his hall closet, throwing scrabble, a spirit board, and a lawn chair into the hall floor before he pulled out a few blankets. He could feel things cooling off and he knew they'd probably need them. Putting the blankets on the floor near the fire, John went to shoving all of the crap back into the closet, though when he went to grab scrabble, a petit, feminine looking hand was already holding it. Looking up, John quirked a brow. Kitty looked like a child trying to wear their parent's clothes. She was dwarfed in his clothes and he snickered at it as she glared. The pants he had leant her were tied as tightly as she could get them and were still longer than her legs, so her feet were hidden and his pant legs were on the floor. His hoodie sleeves went quite a bit past her hands and she had pushed the sleeves up as much as she could with still keeping warm. Overall it was a very humorous site. Evidently she had found a hair tie too because she had pulled her hair up, and a few wisps were falling into her face. She kept scrabble in her hand and moved into the living room. John shut the closet quirking his brow quizzically as he followed.

"Kitten, you look really funny. What are you doing?"

John had been planning on making fun of her, but saw that she was setting up the game. Scrabble. He quirked a brow as she set out the board on the floor, after wrapping up in one of the blankets, and set up two places completely.

"I know, your clothes are huge, and I'm setting up scrabble. You can either play or watch me."

She sounded monotone for the moment. What the hell was up? John didn't like this. He still wanted to be a dick, he wanted to poke at her, he wanted to strip away anything she had left, but he couldn't. He sat down across from her, gathering the other blanket and eyed his tiles as Kitty put out the first word. Ass.

"Isn't there a rule against profanities?"

John asked with a smirk. Kitty shot her own back and grabbed replacement tiles.

"An ass is also a donkey. Want to ask anymore stupid questions, John?"

Wow, she could be vicious, and she was the one writing down the score. John sneered at her and looked through his own tiles, thinking. He didn't want to play, but what else was there to do. He couldn't think of anything, though his stomach was grumbling a bit. Finally, John put out some tiles spelling out the word shag. Kitty wrote it down and John stood.

"Be right back."

He said, though it didn't really matter. He was hungry, but that didn't mean he was going to be the gentleman. She wasn't getting any of his food! He found himself rummaging through his fridge quickly trying to conserve the coolness. The power was off! He finally grabbed the box of leftover pizza from a day or so ago and headed back to the living room. Kitty wasn't hungry anyway. She was just trying to keep both of them occupied. They just had to get along for the night… She had already set out her next word and scored it. She had put out the word get. John smirked and had an idea.

"Lets make this interesting."

"I don't even want to know the dumb idea you have, John. I'm trying to keep us from fighting for the night, then I'm gone."

"I know, but how about we have a wager, the winner gets to make the looser do one thing."

"Hell no!"

John shot her a smirk and pointed to her clothing.

"I believe that I've helped you. Come on. I won't make you do anything that bad…. Maybe."

"John, you're an asshole."

Why was it that he had the idea? He was reminded of the time that Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, and himself had been playing a few board games for stakes, and she realized that, but allowing John any control was a bad idea!

"I'll take that as a yes."

He said putting out the word tit. The came continued like that, with John putting up as many vulgar words as he could and Kitty trying not to get angry at him as he ate and tried to goad her as much as possible. In the end, though, Kitty had won. She smiled at him, almost taunting him. He had wanted to win and that just pissed him off. Kitty was too smart and he didn't even want to know what she could come up with.

"Hm, didn't expect me to win, did you?"

John let out a muttered string of curses as he began to fiddle with his lighter. What the hell did she want?

"I think that since I won, I want you to tell me one thing about your past, before Xavier's."

Low blow. John glared at Kitty and clenched his jaw in anger. HE hadn't thought the tables were going to be turned on him. Hell, she had been trying to get her to tell him things about before for a long time, well, the last time he had been at Xavier's anyway, back when they were friends and she had been crushing on him. He didn't know what to say. Anger coursed through him and he wanted to smack her. He wanted to just beat the hell out of her, but he didn't. Instead he found himself thinking of what he could tell her. He had lived in Australia with his mother and father. What could he tell her? His parents had been disgusted with the fact that he was a mutant and had sent him packing? No, he didn't want to tell her something she could give him pity for. He wanted something to tell her that she wouldn't expect. He wanted to tell her something that would shock her! He wanted to tell her something that she didn't really want to know. She wanted to know why he was the way he was and why he had changed, really and he didn't want to go there. He wanted to keep things like that to himself…

"When I was younger, before my parents booted me I used to sit in the park and write. Back then I wanted to write more than anything else, and I even won a few contests…"

John trailed off. He wasn't going further. She wasn't allowed to know more than that! He turned his back to her and watched the fire in the grate, feeling the flames almost feeding off of his anger in that moment. Kitty felt bad for doing that, unlike someone else. He wouldn't have felt bad for anything he'd have done to her. Kitty moved a bit closer after putting up the game and sitting it to the side quietly.

"Thanks, John."

"For what?"

He shot back angrily as he peered at her. His eyes seemed to hold fire and much more. Kitty felt odd under that scrutiny.

"For letting me stay even though you hate me, and for trusting me enough to tell me about writing."

He grew quiet and she sat there quietly to watching the flames bounce around and flicker with his anger. Suddenly, Kitty turned towards John with a small smile.

"Did you know that Shakespeare used to sit around and listen to fisherman talking and that was one thing that inspired his plays when he was older."

That was quite random. John quirked a brow at Kitty and let out a snort as he shook his head.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything, Kitty?"

"Nothing, but he was a great playwright and he did things similar to you…."

John couldn't help but allow his face to turn into something of a very simple smile, but only for a moment before he cleared his face. Kitty smiled back at him, and before she could really think she had placed her head on his shoulder. Maybe it was just the fact that they were alone and they used to both have crushes on the other, but there was something there. Whether it was physical or something else, John attached his lips to hers in a searing kiss, penetrating her mouth with his tongue hungrily, as he held her in place while searching every crevice of her mouth eagerly. Kitty couldn't remember a kiss that had gone so deep before. Both of their breathing became labored as their tongues danced and fought for control, but John won out and finally pulled away to give them both air. It seemed one kiss could change so much, and it had been like a drug for both of them. Neither felt anything for the other but pure physical attraction, or so they both wanted to think.

Neither allowed thoughts to change anything. It was as if both of them were running purely on adrenaline and hormones. John's hands found themselves holding Kitty by the waist, pushing the blanket away from her and to the floor, where it landed bunched up messily, as the glued his mouth to her own again. He was in the lead, John had control, and he found himself moving forward before he lowered her onto her back, her arms snaking around his neck. Though, when he had lowered her backward, the blanket had spread out a bit. He hadn't broken the kiss and neither had she, he found that his hands were developing a mind of their own and they were easily sliding beneath the material of the hoodie and the wife-beater, tracing over the smooth skin of her abdomen… her soft, silky skin was firm from the work she did to keep in shape and he admired that for a moment, teasing the skin with his fingers as he traced upward and finally felt a bra, by that time he had pulled away a bit to take a breath and he easily tugged upward on both of the items, leaving Kitty in her bra only. The goose bumps across her skin were a sign of her both being cold and the feel of his fingers tracing tauntingly beneath her bra now as he easily straddled her for the moment while lowing his face to her jaw and beginning to pay attention to other places than her mouth. The fire sparked dangerously with John's body and the heat poured from the grate. Kitty couldn't help but quake a bit with anticipation under him. His mouth was tracing over her jaw and down to her collar bone easily, his tongue swirling tauntingly as his fingers played with her bra before finally unclasping it and helping Kitty by discarding it with the other clothing items before ridding himself of his own shirt as Kitty's hands found their way down his sculpted chest before resting on his abdomen, and after a few moments of John teasing her neck even more with his kisses he finally removed her last few garments as well as his own. From there it was melding of the flesh. They entwined as one and passion consumed them early into the morning when they both collapsed in a pile of entwined limbs and fell into a fitful sleep lulled by the other's beating heart and breathing.

IT was hours before John was pulled awake by the rays of light tickling over his face, but he woke up alone. He had to think a moment about why he was sleeping in front of his fireplace, but when he remembered her found himself looking around. There was no sign of Kitty anywhere. Where? Something caught his eye, and he pulled the blanket closer around his naked body as he moved closer to the Scrabble board. A message lay there on the board. 'IOU THANKS' John was surprised that she was gone. Women were the ones that usually got so attached after sex! When he looked around there was no sign of anything. He'd probably never see her again, but something told him he would see her again. That previous night had been amazing, and he was already wishing for an encore. Something caught his eye, though. On the couch lay the blanket she had been using. She wouldn't have just left without something of hers unless she were going to come back…

He hoped she would, though he still felt every bit of raw anger. The passion was there too, and she had felt it too. That morning she had woken up to the light falling of the snowflakes and John's arms wrapped around her. She couldn't have been there when he awoke, instead she had left him the message, taking her own clothes, which were still damp, and putting on his again. She'd be back and she knew it, they both did. It was something unspoken between the two of them.

They'd meet again… they'd meet again just like the snow eventually met the ground.

And to think that the only reason any of it had happened, was just a few snowflakes turning into a big snow/ice storm…


End file.
